Forum:Aku
AKU It had been exacty a day since Aku had recieved his headband for his graduation from the academy, so proudly he went walking down the streets of konoha like a big boss of some sort. Wearing his average black and red attired the dark skinned dread headed 12 year old made his way all through the town showi ng off to each and every person he would come by which in return only led to people giving him nasty looks or completely ignoring the boy in general since most thought he was a monster. "Oh ok ok..... That's wassup.... I AIN'T ASK YA STANKY FACE ASS ANYWAY!" he'd shout at one guy who completely walked past him and ended up stopping in his tracks. Turning around the guy stared Aku down for a moment with a blank look upon his face and ended up walking over to a food cart only to purchase a banana and toss it at him saying " Leave me alone kid....". "MY ONE TRUE LOVE!!!! THANK YOUUUUU!" the boy would say happily diving out for the banana and catching it with ease pressing it close to his face with a warm embrace. "Hmm... I need to get some trainin done, if i'm going to be a true shinobi there's no such thing as breaks, i'm going to have to become the true monkey king! First i'll work on my taijutsu to completely perfect my art! Next I will get to hm... I don't know yet.. But i'll figure it out mwahahaha!" his face was filled with exitement and intensity as he continued walking onwards. Making his way over to the training grounds after a solid 10 minutes Aku stopped in his place and stared out at the open field not seeing anyone for the time being. "Hmmm guess i'll eat this naner first and then get to some ass kickin training!" and that's exactly what he did making his way on over to a large boulders only to sit down resting his back against it and peeling away at the banana starting to eat it bit by bit with overall joy in his mind. ZEMIR It wasn't often that Zemir had an opportunity to leave the Orphanage grounds on his own. For the most part he was under constant surveillance from the Orphanage Wards as well as any and all Shinobi in the area. In fact, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had managed to become an official Genin, the boy would probably still be locked away from the other kids. “For their safety” they always said. However due to his new rank it meant he would need to constantly train and the wards saw that as a chance to get him away from them for as long as possible. And so, the boy with brown skin, white hair and crystal blue eyes made his way through the streets. Since an early age he had been ostracized, turned away by all kids his age to the point that he had no idea how to actually interact with others. He kept his hands in the pockets of his shinobi pants and his eyes staring at the ground. He wore a simple shirt with a red scarf tied around his neck in such a way that it could be pulled over his face as a mask. Zemir made a beeline to the training grounds, avoiding everyone on the streets, he occasionally caught a glimpse of a jonin here and there keeping an eye on him. When he arrived, he found that he wasn’t alone there, another boy with skin much darker than his was also there, snacking away on a banana. Zemir frowned, not knowing how to strike up conversation, Zemir got to work warming himself up, stretching his legs and cracking his knuckles.